Even Paradise can get cloudy
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: this story is the continuous to "she changed my life". if you haven't read that one i suggest that you do that first. this is placed a year after the wedding. rated M just in case i do another sex scene
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Authors note:** Welcome back guys, hopefully you like the first part, now it's time to see how married life is treating our favorite women. (this puts Annabelle at 11, JJ at 31, and Emily at 34)

Chapter one

It will be a year next week since JJ and Emily proclaimed their love to each other in front of all their friends and family. A lot had changed in that year. JJ had been promoted, it was a great opportunity for her, but she did miss being on the team, she missed being side by side with her friends and with her wife. But in all honesty the promotion was better for her in many ways.

She was more a liaison, she was getting her classes done to be a full time profiler and it was a lot safer for her to be in an office then in the field especially now since there was a baby on the way.

It was only a couple months after they got married that they decided that with Annabelle growing up and with JJ having more time and wanting a chance at motherhood from the beginning that it was a great time to have a child together. It was tough on Emily to not be able to see JJ every day, to not be with her some nights or to be at home with her family. She had thought about quitting the BAU, but she loves her job too much.

JJ was about four months pregnant and she was in love with the idea, every time the baby would move or would kick she would get excited, Emily just laughs because she remembers that being her 11 years ago. Wow she couldn't believe that 11 years later she was going to have to do it all over again. All the fussy nights, the first steps, first words, tantrums, potty training, she wasn't in her 20's anymore hopefully it gets easier after the 1st one, was all she could think.

The president had went out of town for vacation with him family for a week which was good because that meant that JJ was home for a week, they had plans to just relax and be a family, but they had learned a long time ago or should have learned that whenever they plan something someone else is also planning.

The first night (Monday) was fine they all stayed home and Annabelle picked a movie they ordered pizza and they all enjoyed a girls night. But night two (Tuesday) came with a phone call and Emily was on her way to Minnesota. They had a pedophile kidnapping and killing little girls. Emily just looked at Annabelle and knew she had to go, it was always the kid cases that got to her most, a lot more lately knowing that there was another child on the way, she was trying to make this world a safe place for her children to grow up and that was turning out to be harder then she planned. She kissed Annabelle good bye, gave her wife a kiss, and then she bent over and told her other child good bye (gender still unknown).

They had been in Minnesota for three days (Friday) and the un sub had killed another girl, this one shook Emily the more and more she looked at the little girl the more she was reminded of Annabelle and how she wanted to find this bastard, and then go home to her family. She knew that however this ended that it wouldn't be easy, she figured it would either be death by cop, or he will take as many children with him as possible. He had to know that he was going to get the death penalty already so it didn't matter.

It was Sunday morning 3 am when the phone call came that rocked the Jareau-Prentiss household.

"_this is JJ"_ she answered too tired to have looked at the caller ID

"_Oh sweet JJ, I am outside I need you and Annabelle to get up"_ Garcia said voice cracking

"_Penelope, what happened, please please tell me that she is ok"_ JJ pleaded now wide awake, at the sound of her best friends words

"_oh Jay I wish I could, I'm coming in get Annabelle up and I will explain everything on the way"_

Emily was right when she thought it would bedeath by cop, what she hadn't planned on is that she would get shot protecting his latest victim before he could finish the job.

"_It's bad J, I don't have all the details I was just told that they needed you at the hospital and that I was not to let you drive"_

It was a long quiet ride to the hospital as they all were lost in thought of how bad it actually was, in thought of what would happen if Emily didn't make it, JJ put her hands on her stomach and started to cry just a bit harder, but still trying to be strong for the terrified child in the back seat.

Annabelle didn't remember the last time she visited her mom in the hospital but she knew that this time was bad, she could see it in her god mothers eyes, and she could hear it in her mother's cries, tonight was going to be a long night.

**Sorry guys this is where I am going to end this chapter, it sucks I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: I know I left the last chapter at a sucky part, but it took me a minute to figure out what I wanted to happen in this part.

Chapter 2

As they pulled up to the Hospital Garcia didn't even bother with parking when the guard started to get after her, she just flashed her FBI badge and went on her way, this took priority then the car. They could see the fear in Reid's eyes, the guilt in Dereks, and the need for answers in Hotch. JJ didn't waste any time she walked right up to the desk and almost demanded the answers that she needed to hear.

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Prentiss your wife is still in surgery. I will find you with answers as soon as I can, I know what she did and even though I don't know her I am praying for her recovery"_ the nurse said trying to be as polite as possible

With that JJ went over to Hotch

"_what the hell happened? I trust her life in your hands every day Hotch, and every time she comes back to me, what went wrong? How did this happen?" _ She said as tears were streaming down her face.

"_I don't know, one minute we were all behind the cars and the next thing we saw was the girl, Emily rushed her, the un sub got to shot off in her before we got him… JJ I am sorry we had it, I thought it was worked out"_ Hotch said apologetically. He knew that JJ didn't blame him, she had been in the field enough to know that sometimes things just happened, but she was hurt, and she was scared.

He had to remind her that she had a daughter that she had to stay strong for. A little girl was sitting there terrified that her mom may never make it out of that room, that she may never get to tell that she loves her, that she will never meet her little brother or sister.

It was 8am when the doctor came out, Annabelle was asleep her head on JJ's lap, JJ had dozed off her head on Spencer's shoulder. It had been a long night for them all.

"_I'm looking for Mrs. Prentiss"_ the Dr, asked.

"_I'm Jennifer Prentiss, what can you tell me about my wife" _she asked as she stood Derek at one side Hotch on the other

"_I'm afraid that there is not much to tell, she lost a lot of blood and one of the bullets punctured through her lung, we were able to stop the bledding but she did crash on the table, we were able to revive her, but we had to put her on a vent. I am sorry that I can't give you better news, all we can do now is wait. I know that it will be hard but the next 48 hrs will be critical. They will determine where we go from here"_ he said

JJ couldn't believe this after 5 years she may lose Emily, no that couldn't happen how would she manage, how would she tell the baby about his or her mother, how would she explain it to Annabelle, with all the thinking she was doing, she started to lose her grip, luckily Derek noticed and caught her before she fell.

JJ left the group to watch over Annabelle and she went to see her wife, she realized as she was walking down the hall that she was holding her breathe, and when she opened the door and saw Emily lying there, attached to wires and tubes, she rushed to her side and the tears started again. How would she make a decision if one needed to be made. They had been together for 5 Years, they knew everything about each other except for this. Even with as dangerous as the job was they had never talked of this.

JJ sat at Emily bedside, she had Penelope call her parents, and then she called Emily's mother, because no matter how any of this turned out, good or bad, the families needed to be here. They needed to know that was going on, and if need be she needed Emily's mother to help her make these decisions. Elizabeth caught the next plane to when she walked in JJ noticed the change in the woman, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, she looked nothing like the woman JJ had come to know.

They exchanged hugs and then Elizabeth pulled up a chair next to the other side of Emily's bed and their they sat. the other members of the team had come to visit and they were there as much as possible, Annabelle would come and go, JJ's parents had been taking care of her, JJ was in no shape, she barely slept and she barely ate. And her parents thought that if it weren't for the pregnancy that she wouldn't we doing that either. Two days had passed and still no improvement the doctors couldn't figure out what to do. A decision would have to be made. But the question now would be who would make that decision and what decision would it be?

**That's all for tonight guys. Its 4 am and my eyes won't stay open any longer. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know that I that the way I left the last chapter kind of sucked, thought it was a good cliffhanger though, so I now give you chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ was pacing back and forth, she hadn't slept in days, a cat nap here and there just wasn't enough, she feared that if something happened to her, then she couldn't handle it. She knew that as Emily's wife it was up to her to make the decision, a decision she never thought she would have to make. But she couldn't it wasn't her right to make that decision alone.

She called the group asked them to come up, she called her parents, and she called Emily's mother she asked them all to meet her up at the hospital. She knew that the group had been there through everything it was only right that they got to have their say as well, and Elizabeth well it was her daughter, if anything she had the most right.

They sat their giving their opinion, on the situation, should they keep her on the machine or should they shut it off and see what happens. JJ knew her answer she knew that it wasn't right but she decided to keep Emily on the machine, the doctors said that they didn't know if she would wake up but they didn't say that she would never wake up and that was enough to give JJ hope, the team agreed Emily was a fighter and that she just needed more time her body was fighting to stay together, they had to give her time to fight. Emily had never given up on them and they weren't about to give up on her. The only problem now is that Elizabeth wanted her daughter to be at peace she didn't think that it was right to keep Emily on a machine with a chance that she may never wake up.

"_I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I asked you here for your opinion, the decision is not yours to make it is mine, and I believe that we need to give Emily a chance"_ JJ stood her ground

"_she is my daughter, and I have as much right to make that decision as you do, I know you love her Jennifer, but sometimes love means knowing when to let go" _Elizabeth spoke

"_love plays a role in everything that I have done since I met your daughter, but have you forgotten who your daughter is, is she your blood, she is a fighter, she's stubborn and there is nothing she loves more then her family, and I will not be the one to make that call. We never talked about this so I can only assume that she would want me to do what I thought is best. So I do appreciate your opinion Ambassador but she is MY wife, and it is MY decision"_ with that JJ left to go sit with her wife, she decided that she was going to keep Emily on the machine and give her more time. Maybe that's just what she wanted if there was no improvement within the next week or so they would have to have this conversation again.

The only time JJ had left Emily's bedside during the next four days was when she had to go to the Dr. she wanted to reschedule but she knew that she had to do what was best for the baby and that meant going to make sure if the child was ok, plus today would be the day that she found out what she was having.

She didn't want to find out without Emily being there, but she didn't want to wait either, what if Emily didn't wake up would she go the whole pregnancy without knowing, and maybe if she found out and told Emily it would help her come back. It was worth a shot. Plus Annabelle would be excited to find out so that she could start helping with the nursery.

JJ was in the middle of the ultrasound and just found out that she was having a little boy when her phone rang… it was the hospital, they told her that she needed to come back, she didn't waste any time, she was scared and fearful as she raced back to the hospital.

When she got back she couldn't believe it Emily was awake, well somewhat she was still extremely drugged, but she was fighting the vent and that was a good sign, it meant that she still had it in her to fight.

**There you go guys, did you really think that I was going to let Emily die... She is my favorite person on the show. Paget Brewster is super yummy…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** So of course I kept Emily around, did you really doubt me? But now the question is, how will things change after the shooting?

Chapter 4

"_Oh my god Emily you awake"_ JJ cried as she rushed to her wife's bedside. She kissed the top of Emily's forehead and then sat in the chair that had become her home for the last week.

It wasn't long until Emily was asleep again due to the morphine when JJ finally called everyone, told them not to come up tonight because of the drugs but that Emily would probably be happy to see them tomorrow. Then she called her parents and told them to bring Annabelle up first thing in the morning, that little girl needed to see her mom, she had to know that she would be ok.

Although JJ thought that Emily was out of the woods she still couldn't sleep, so she laid her head on Emily's bed, and just listened to her breathing on her own until she fell asleep.

"_it's a good thing I don't love you because of your looks"_ are the first words that JJ heard that morning.

"_Your awake, oh my god Em you had me scared to death, don't you ever do that to me again."_ JJ exclaimed as she kissed Emily, the kiss was full of fear, love, devotion and relief.

"_I'm sorry J, it wasn't my intention to get shot, but I had to protect her, you know the job. You know what we deal with, what we do. I have to say that you probably would have done it too"_ Emily said apologetically

JJ knew she couldn't stay mad at Emily for long after all she is the one that got shot, that was a punishment in itself. She also knew that she didn't have much time with her wife before the rest of the crew came strolling in to check on their friend. So she climbed in bed with Emily (as best she could) took Emily's hand placed it on her stomach and said say hello to your son, Emily just smiled and they laid there and fell asleep together. It was the first decent nap JJ had gotten since this whole thing had started.

Emily was awake when JJ's parents brought Annabelle up, JJ was still sleeping, cuddled up next to Emily, she tried not to stir as she got hugs from her in laws and hugs and kisses from her daughter.

"_My sweet angel, I am so sorry that I scared you, I know that you are mad at me for getting hurt, but remember what I said about monsters. I was helping another little girl I hope that you can understand that. And I hope you know that you are always on my mind, you are my everything. You are my world and I would give anything to keep you safe"_

"_I know mommy, grandma Mary told me that you were protecting a little girl who couldn't get away from the monster, is she ok mommy, did you get rid of her monster"_

"_yes baby, we did"_

Emily just looked at her daughter it wouldn't be long until her daughter learned what she really meant. Emily had killed people, bad people but people none the less, would she understand would she still look at her as a hero or would that image change.

"_I hear that you are having a little brother, are you helping your mother with the nursery? I am glad that you were her to help her sweetie, you both are so very important to me, I'm glad that you had each other while I was hurt"_

"_mommy can I ask you a question?"_

"_of course sweetie"_

"_why were you on a machine and why was everyone arguing about it and does it hurt to get shot"_

"_that's actually three questions, the machine was to help me breathe because I was just too tired to do it by myself, and who was arguing?"_

"_Momma and grandma lizabeth they were arguing over your machine, grandma didn't think you needed it anymore but I think momma just wanted you to rest more then huh?"_

"_yea sweetie, you momma knows best right?"_

"_yea, you never answered my other question does it hurt to get shot"_

"_yea a little"_

"_don't lie to her, yes it hurts very much to be shot, but it does get better and your mommy is going to get better" _JJ chimed in

It was just about that time that the rest of the crew started to show up they all gave their hugs and best wishes, they talked about how the case had ended, they talked about how she was feeling, about how excited she was to be having a boy. All the normal stuff that they would usually talk about, but they could see that she was getting tired. So as they all prepared to leave, she asked Derek and Garcia to stay back.

**That's where I am leaving this chapter hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors Note: So Emily pulled through, she knows about the argument between her mom & JJ but not the details, and now she is asking Derek and Penelope to stay back hmm..

Chapter 5

Derek and Penelope gladly hung back to see what Emily wanted to say, it had been a long week and they were happy that she was still with them.

"_from the way that I have heard it, it was manly you two that saved my life and took care of JJ, Derek you were the first one by my side when the bullets hit, you were ready to carry me to the hospital if that's what it took and Garcia it wasn't long after that you were at the front door of the house, within minutes of the call. There is nothing that I can say that can thank you both, but as long as it is ok with JJ I would like to offer you both a job of doing what you are doing already, I would like it very much if you would be the godparents to our son, Garcia that will make you and Reid responsible for Annabelle, and you and Derek responsible for our son are you up for the challenge of 2 more Prentiss's."_

"_wow Prentiss I didn't know you cared, I would be honored, look Penelope we're parents" _Derek joked as he hugged both the women and then wrapped his arm around Garcia who just chuckled

"_I will have a baby with you anytime hot stuff"_ she joked back

They all said their goodbyes, wishing that Emily was at home instead of in the hospital, of course JJ stayed by her side.

"_When was the last time you actually slept in a bed" _Emily asked as she looked at JJ, she could tell that she hadn't slept, she looked worn out and exhausted.

"_The night before you came here" _she answered back.

"_yea I figured something like that, so what is this argument that you had with my mother about"_

"_it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are here and I am so thankful for that can we just get some sleep now"_

"_you're never going to tell me are you"_

"_not if I can help it, I love you now sleep"_

"_I love you too"_

With that JJ fell asleep next to Emily, this is where she belonged this is why she couldn't sleep anywhere else or with anyone else, Emily's wife is who she had become.

It was 10 am when JJ awoke; she saw Annabelle and Emily watching cartoons

"_what time is it" _she asked sleepishly

"_like 10am or something, you were sleeping so peaceful I didn't want to wake you I figured that you and our son needed some rest"_

"_thank you, has the doctor been in yet"_

"_no he's with another patient, but I suppose to be next"_

They were hoping that since Emily had been in the hospital a total of 2 ½ weeks that she would be able to go home and continue to recuperate. And thankfully like they had hoped that was the case. The doctor had given Emily permission to go home as long as she took it easy, no heavy lifting, no spontaneous movements, no sex, no jogging, and no work. The closet she could get to work was to help Garcia, which he still didn't want her in the office due to stress for a while.

Emily was so happy to be home, she still hurt like a bitch, she took one to the lung and one to the shoulder so the dr told her that she would be sore until the healing process was done, he also wanted her to do physical therapy, which she was more than happy to comply with because that meant that she would get back to work sooner.

It's not that she was a glutton for punishment it's just that she missed not working, she loved being at home with her daughter and JJ (when she was home) but she hated that it was only when she was sick or hurt.

But boy was it amazing to be able to sleep in her own bed, and thank god it was a California king, because with Annabelle and JJ in it she was still going to just get the minimal space needed for sleep. Yes Annabelle was a 12 year old girl but she did just almost lose her mother so she and JJ had both agreed that if Annabelle wanted to she could sleep with them tonight.

As Emily watched her girls sleep it really put into perspective that she could have died. She didn't have to think about what would happen to Annabelle she knew that between Reid, Garcia, JJ and the rest of the team she would be ok, but now she worried about JJ and their son, how would JJ manage if something happened? How would she react if something happened to JJ? She tried to shake those images from her mind as she wrapped her arms around her little girl and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Sorry Guys I know it was been a few since my last update, I got a little busy, but I finally finished my book, it only took my 2 years to write.. yay…

Chapter 6

It was a long week, JJ had taken personal leave to help get Emily settled in at home, and Annabelle was going back to school today so she figured that she should be home. It was a little weird for JJ to be helping Emily normally it was JJ that was getting babied, although she didn't mind that the roles were reversed, actually she kind of did, although she knew that she couldn't be mad at Emily she was thrilled with her either.

JJ knew that what Emily did had saved that child's life, but that didn't mean that she still couldn't be mad because it almost cost Emily hers. About the time that she drifted off to day dream, her son kicked her reminding her that there was stuff that needed to be done, she just put her hand on her stomach and giggled a bit. Even her son knew that she shouldn't be thinking about the "what ifs" and he wasn't even here yet.

It wasn't going to be long until he was here, the nursery was almost done, and they still had 3 months until he was here. Now all they had to do was pick out a name for him. They had talked about a few, but still haven't come to any conclusions.

"_hey babe, I was thinking that we would just order in for dinner tonight"_ Emily yelled down the hall, she knew that JJ had been over working lately and she wasn't quite feeling up to par yet to cook.

"_that's fine, just make sure you get something somewhat healthy for our nameless child" _JJ yelled back, still kind of annoyed that her and Emily hadn't come to a decision yet.

Emily thought that they should just make a list and then wait until he was born and then they would just know. But JJ wanted him named so that she could finish the nursery with his name above the crib.

"_Really J, are you still mad that I want to wait, I just don't want to start calling him something and then end up changing it the last minute. With Annabelle I just knew"_ Emily said as she walked in the room.

"_this isn't about you or Annabelle, I wasn't there then, or we would have had this same discussion, you chose to have Annabelle by yourself that means that you got to make the decisions by yourself, if you hadn't noticed you are not by yourself right now"_ JJ spat, she wasn't trying to get angry, but between the stress both at home and work, and the hormones she just couldn't help it.

She hated the fact that she was mad at Emily, especially when it came to Annabelle but she did have a point Emily had a way that sometimes she still thought that all the decisions where hers to make, sometimes she forgot that JJ was Annabelle's mother as well.

Annabelle was also having some issues with her baby brother, she was starting to feel like she wasn't as important. She had been the main thing in Emily's life since she was born and she was a major part of JJ's since that night 7 years ago. This was going to be a new change for them all.

"_JJ, calm down I know that I am not by myself. I know that this is our decision, but having been where you are now I know that once you see your son the name will come to you, it won't be about what you thought was strong, or cute it will just be who he is"_ Emily said

"_MY son, he is not my son Emily he is OUR son, why would do you think that he is just mine"_

"_that's not what I meant, but in some case it is true, I have no say in what happens with him, I mean of course I will love him and he is our son, but what happens if you leave JJ, what then? He is your son by every statue of the law and I guess I just worry"_

"_why do you think that I would ever leave, Emily I made the decision to stand beside you forever, I promise you that this is our son, and you will be his mother as much as I will. I think that we need to start thinking about adoption. Don't you think that I have thought that exact same thing about Annabelle, don't get me wrong I love her as if she were my own, but in your words she is not my daughter"_

As Emily went over to hug JJ, what neither one of them knew is that Annabelle had again had the wrong timing and walked in just in time to hear JJ saying that Annabelle wasn't her daughter, with that she turned around and left.

Sorry guys that's where this episode is going to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** So I have an interview for a new job Thursday, (wish me luck) and if I get it I will be working 2 jobs and going to college full time so it might take a while for updates

Chapter 7

It was 4pm and Annabelle wasn't home yet. She was suppose to be home 30 minutes ago. Emily had already called the school, called some of Annabelle's friends. JJ had called the police, they said that since it had only been a half an hour that they should look around some more if they didn't have any information within the hour to call back.

After that she hung up the phone and made the phone call to someone that would help.

"_oracle of knowledge"_

"_hey I need your attention, Annabelle is missing and I need you to find her, she never came home from school, I know it's only been a half an hour, but with what we do and what we see I need you to find our daughter Penelope."_

"_consider it done I will check school camera and all I can and get back to you"_

The next call she made was Reid, he came right over, it was his god daughter too, and she had to be found. When the phone rang they were hoping that it was Garcia, but it was Aaron:

"_have you seen Jack, he's not here I was hoping he is there with Annabelle"_

"_Aaron, Annabelle isn't here she hasn't come home yet, we are looking for her now"_

"_I'm on my way"_

It wasn't long until the whole group was gathered at the Prentiss household, now looking for 2 missing kids, Hailey had stayed home just in case they went there, or in case a call came in. of course given their jobs their minds were automatically jumping to the worst case scenario.

Having worked so many child abduction cases they were all just hoping that they decided to do something after school, but every time the phone rang their hearts would jump.

It was 2 hours later when Hailey called the kids had just walked into the house, and Annabelle declared that she wasn't going to go home.

Emily and JJ just looked at each other, why didn't she want to come home, they knew that she would have some problems adjusting to having a new baby in the house but they thought that she had gotten past them when Emily got hurt. They didn't know what was wrong, but they grabbed their coats and headed over to Hotch's house. They were going to have answers.

Aaron just looked at jack who knew he was in trouble. Hailey told them that Annabelle was in Jack's room and wouldn't come out, so the women made their way upstairs to try to figure out why their daughter wouldn't come out.

"_Annabelle Elizabeth Prentiss, you come out of that room right now" _Emily yelled through the door.

"_NO, just go home and continue making your new family. I will stay here with Jack"_

"_Sweetie you are part of our family" _JJ said

_Yeah, right I came home from school and heard you say that I wasn't your daughter"_

JJ felt her heart sink, that was all she had heard, she must feel horrible. Just hearing the end of the conversation, she was right it had sounded like JJ admitted that Annabelle wasn't her daughter.

"_oh sweetie you didn't hear the whole thing, I swear I love you to death, and a new baby isn't going to change that. Will you please come out or at least let me in to talk to you?" _JJ spoke sweetly

"_No, I want to talk to my mom, and my mom alone"_

Emily just looked at JJ and she could see that her heart was broken, but so was the little girl on the other side of the door. She didn't know what to do.

"_J, I have to go in by myself, she knows that I will be honest with her even if it hurts, and I promise you that I will bring our daughter out of there one way or another" _Emily said

JJ gently nodded her head, and she went back down stairs

"_Ok, Annabelle let me in right now.. Please"_ she added at the end, she knew that given the situation that anger was going to get her nowhere. With that Annabelle opened the door.

"_you are in soo much trouble young lady, and believe me when I say we will deal with that when we get home, but right now we need to talk about the now. You know you were really mean to JJ. What have I told you about walking in on conversations?"_

"_that unless I know the whole story I should keep my mouth shut, but mom I didn't need to hear the rest I heard her say loud and clear that I wasn't her daughter"_

"_yes you did, but you assumed that it meant that she didn't see you that way, and you know that isn't the case. JJ and I were talking about the new baby and how even though I love him very much already he is not my son and that if JJ were to leave that your brother wouldn't be mine, she told me that he was indeed my son and that we should start thinking about adoption because he is not mine and you are not hers. We want to do it legally that way if something does happen then she is your legal parent and I am a mother to our son"_

"_mom I didn't know"_

"_I know Annabelle, JJ loves you even more then I thought she would and you were mean to her, she wants to adopt her, and make you her daughter so I think that you need to go apologize"_

"_ok, can we go home now?"_

"_yes."_

With that they both got up and went back down stairs, both could see that JJ had been crying even if she was trying to hide it. Annabelle went up to her, gave her a hug and said I love you momma. With that they went home.

Annabelle was grounded, home and school was her life for the next 3 weeks, no phone, no computer, and no friends.

**That's all for now guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** sorry it's been so long since the last update, things have been pretty rough. I go back to work tomorrow so they are probably still going to be a little slow. P.s: I also heard from a publishing company already im super excited on that part..

Chapter 8

It wasn't very often that Hotch took time off, but it was his son's birthday so he had put in to have a 3 day weekend. But it just so happened that a case had jumped up, he was thankful that Strauss didn't make him go considering that it was the day before his leave kicked in. he called the rest of the team.

"_are you sure you have to go" _JJ looked at Emily with those eyes

"_you know the answer to that J, things will be fine, I promise you I will come back in one piece this time"_ Emily reassured her.

This was the first time that Emily had been back in the field since the shooting and to be honest that left both women a little nervous. JJ knew that Emily would go back, and that didn't bother her, she just couldn't make sure that she stayed safe and that is what bothered her.

Emily went to pack her bag and then she went to tell Annabelle. If anything Emily was glad that things were getting better around the house. Annabelle had done a 180 and now she was more helpful than ever. A part of that might be that she still felt guilty for being mean to JJ, but Emily would accept that.

Annabelle wasn't thrilled with Emily leaving again but she understood that it meant that she was helping other people. She had grown out of thinking that her mom was helping people with monsters and she understood that her mom caught criminals and that every time she left that there was a possibility that she may get hurt. She also understood that her mom was the best and that if she couldn't help catch the bad guy than he couldn't be caught.

Emily packed her bags, kissed her daughter, kissed her wife, and then she was out the door. She met everyone on the plane. They were on their way to California, which even by plane was a 7 hour flight. That being said Emily thought that she would get some sleep so that she would have fresh eyes once they got there. Although Hotch wasn't going they had made Garcia go with them. It never hurt to have some extra eyes, even if they would be glued to a computer screen. Plus it was just fun to watch Garcia on the plane after all she rarely traveled with the team.

Meanwhile back at home JJ wasn't feeling well, but she tried to shrug it off as nerves with Emily being back at work. So she decided that she and Annabelle would just have quiet night in. they crawled into bed, and watched movies. Her nerves seemed to subside for the moment and she just laid there enjoying time with her daughter. She had dozed off when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Emily saying that they had arrived and that everything was ok. With that she still couldn't shake the unwell feeling she had, but she texted her back gave her love and went back to sleep.

8 am (Prentiss house)

JJ awoke with her son kicking up a storm, and so that meant that she was up for the day, even though she had 6 weeks left she was getting excited part of that was she wanted to be able to see her feet again, she looked over and Annabelle was still asleep she figured that she would go take a shower, make breakfast and then get Anna up so that she could get ready for jacks party.

8 am (CA)

The team was just getting into the Blue Lake police station, coffee was much needed for Emily she hadn't slept well the night before, part to Garcia talking to Derek and the fact that she was missing her family. She knew that there was far more to the Morgan/Garcia relationship then they cared to admit, but it was their relationship none the less. After her coffee she called to check in on things at home and then as a group they called Hotch and wished Jack a happy birthday. If anything he understood that work always came first. After that they started their day. They were gathering information to try to get a profile together.

11 am (Prentiss House)

The girls were both up and ready to head over to the Hotchner household for Jacks party. JJ still wasn't feeling well, now she was summing it up to Braxton hicks, they had been going on for about 4 days. The doctor told her that it was nothing to worry about so she just let it go and headed for the party. A house full of 14 kids ages from 11-14 would be at this party she knew that Hailey could use some help so they got there a little early.

It was about 3 pm when JJ felt tightness in her stomach; she tried to chalk it up as cramping or being on her feet to long with the Braxton hicks. It wasn't long until she knew that her water had broken. The pain shot straight through her stomach, she could barely stand when she yelled for Hailey.

"_JJ are you ok" _she said as she rushed in

"_I think my water just broke, that can't be possible I still have 6 weeks"_

"_calm down JJ, it will be ok, just sit down I'm going to go get Aaron"_

"_JJ are you ok, how far apart are the contractions, when did your water break"_ Hotch started asking as soon as he walked in

"_umm, I think that I have been in labor all day, I just didn't think about it, pain is about every three minutes. Oh my god" _she screamed as she grabbed her stomach

"_Ok J, I don't think we are gonna make it to the hospital, Hailey get Emily on the phone I don't care what she is doing tell her she is needed home now, and then give the phone to JJ after that use the house phone and call an ambulance. Tell them that we have a 32 year old woman, premature labor, and a 33 week fetus, that will be born before they get here"_

With that they moved JJ to the guest room and Hotch got ready to deliver the baby,

3:30pm (CA)

They were in the middle of giving the profile when Emily's phone rang, she hit ignore and apologized. Then she continued to pass out the files. It wasn't until Garcia burst in that they all stopped and took notice.

"_damn it Emily why do you never answer your phone" _she stated

"_Kind of in the middle of something here Garcia can't it wait"_

"_oh sure, I will just tell your pregnant wife that she can't have a baby right now cause it's not convenient for you"_

With that she dropped the files and rushed out of the room to take the phone and take the jet home.

3:40 (Hotchner house)

"_come on JJ, I need you to push now. As hard as you can ready 1,2,3 push"_

And after 4 pushes, a pep talk from Emily and Aaron, they all helped welcome a new baby boy into the world. The ambulance arrived and Emily was on her way home. Annabelle was a little scared her mother looked really pale, and her little brother was still little but she was told that they were ok, so she waited and went with Hailey to the hospital.

9pm (Virginia Medical)

Emily rushed into the room and went right to her wife's side. JJ was asleep, she looked around the room and saw Annabelle was also asleep so she went to the nursery to see their son.

Ok guys this is where it ends for now.. I haven't quite figured the next chapter, I am writing them as I post them so as soon as it is written I will get it up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Authors Note:** So I realized that I write better while listening to criminal minds.. luckily with all the channels I have there is usually a CM marathon on at least once a week.

Chapter nine

Emily was pacing the room with her new son in her arms when JJ finally awoke.

"_Good morning babe, how are you feeling?"_

"_Sore, and tired is he ok? I was so scared Em"_

"_I know J, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, I didn't even think about premature labor, but he is almost perfect. He still doesn't have a name"_

JJ just smiled, Emily had gotten her way without even trying. They had waited until their son was born to name him, and even though JJ would never admit it Emily was right all the names that they had picked out none of them seemed to fit him.

Emily woke Annabelle up, let her hold her little brother and when JJ fell back to sleep she took Annabelle to go get something to eat.

"_I was scared mom, I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know if JJ was ok or my little brother. Who still needs a name by the way"_

"_I know you were scared hunni, but Hailey told me that you stayed brave and that you patiently waited for Hailey to bring you up here. I am proud of you love. As for a name, he will be named the same way you were, he will know what his name is suppose to be"_

With that they ate lunch talked about what else Emily had missed. They talked about the birthday party, and it was clear to Emily that her little girl was growing up and she had her first crush. Jack and Annabelle had been friends ever since the members of the team had found out about her, so Emily had seen this coming but she didn't think that it would be so soon.

After lunch they went back up to the room to find JJ awake, she was holding the baby, and even though they still had a few things to work out they called the team and invited them up to officially help welcome the new member of the Prentiss family.

They all took turns holding him and talking about his arrival into the world. They made jokes and Jack was kind of excited that he knew someone that shared his birthday. It wasn't long until you could see both new parents getting tired, so the team went home. Garcia had agreed to take Annabelle to JJ's parents so that she could go back to school tomorrow, and as JJ laid there looking at her son she had figured out the perfect name.

Once Emily heard the name they knew that was who he was suppose to be, their son was strong, and ambitious, he was handsome and they knew that he would grow to be a man of importance. With the weight of the name off their shoulders, they placed him in the hospital bassinet, JJ fell asleep and Emily took Annabelle's place on the couch.

Although they were excited to have their sons name placed in his bassinet, they decided to tell JJ's parents first. They agreed, after that they called the team. They wanted to announce it all at once.

"_JJ and I have put a lot of thought into this for the last 8 weeks, and it wasn't until he was born that he told us who he wanted to be. We both agree that it was only right and I think that he approves as well. So I would like to introduce you to Christopher Aaron Prentiss."_

The look on Hotch's face was all they needed to know that he felt honored that they would include him. They did all there congratulations and spent some time just hanging out. When Emily's phone rang she almost considered not answering it, but then she remembered that she had a habit of not answering so she told JJ that she had to take the call.

She went out in the hallway and was on the phone for all of 5 minutes when she walked back in the room, everyone's attention looked her way, she was as white as a ghost.

So what was so important about that phone call made Emily's blood drain?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Emily could feel the blood drain from her face, she felt a little dizzy. How could something so wrong now this was supposed to be a day. How was she going to deal with this now?

Not even an hour ago her heart was filled with so much joy and now it was broken again. She tried to put on a fake face, she would tell JJ but right now was not the time. She must not have been to good at it, because when she walked in she saw the team just look at her, and she couldn't hold back.

"_that was my mother's second in command, apparently she was speaking at an anti-terrorism seminar and something went wrong, she was… killed" _she said as the tears rolled down her face. JJ wanted nothing more than to get out of the bad and hold her, but the unexpected delivery of their son had left her bed bound for a few days. Derek walked up and just wrapped his arms around her, soon after was Garcia, the team gave her condolences and left the family to spend some time together, that way there wouldn't be some many people there when Annabelle arrived.

JJ placed Chris in the bassinet and then she wrapped Emily in her arms as she cried. It had been such an emotional day, and JJ could tell that Emily had fallen asleep from crying.

She didn't have the heart to wake her when Annabelle got there, so she just let her sleep. JJ knew that they were a family but she still thought that she and Emily should tell Annabelle together so after a couple hours JJ woke Emily up.

"_Sweetie wake up Annabelle is here"_

"_huh, oh hi hun how was school. Did you tell everyone about your little brother"_

"_yea, mom what happened you look sad is Chris ok?"_

"_oh no he is fine, it's about your grandma, something happened today, and she is in heaven now."_

Annabelle couldn't believe that her grandma was gone, she started to cry which made Emily cry again. JJ was trying to fight the tears now was her turn to be strong for the family, she couldn't possibly imagine the hurt that Emily and Annabelle were feeling right now, what if it had been her mother…

*2 days later*

Emily had taken time off for the loss, she was going to spend this time with her family, with her mother's death and a new baby at home she really wasn't getting any sleep anyway.

Today was her mother's funeral, this drew a lot of attention, not just because her mother was an ambassador, but many people also came for Emily, members of the team, even a few cops that she had once worked with. The funeral was to be done in a Catholic church, which still harbored some mixed emotions for Emily, but today wasn't for her battles against her religion. Today she was to bury her mother, the woman who raised her, who helped her with her daughter when no one else would, and the woman that would never get to meet her grandson.

Both Emily and Annabelle would be speaking about Elizabeth today. JJ's parents had been such a comfort these last couple of days, they had helped with anything that they could have, which included watching little Christopher while they went to the service. After the music played it was Emily's turn to speak, she almost didn't think she could do it, but she had to it was the last thing she could do for her mother.

"_First off I would like to thank everyone for being here today it means a lot for my family and for my mother. It is hard to give a eulogy for one's parent, it's More than the death of a classmate or sibling, the death of a parent is not only a loss, but also a reminder that we are all following an inevitable path. We are all "Outrunning Our Shadow". My mother's love for travel is a gift that she gave to me. My mother was a complex, multi-faceted person. Many of you here today knew my mother personally, and many of you knew my mother indirectly through one of her work. You may have known her as a coworker, a friend. I, of course, knew my mother as a mother. As I have reached adulthood and become a mother myself, I have also known her as a friend. It was so special to hear of these things that my mom said and did, to know some of these other parts of her life. I hope that her friends and family will continue to share these stories with me and with each other so we can continue to know and remember my mom._"

With tears in her eyes she carefully placed the purple rose on her mother's casket as if it were going to break, she stood and prayed there for a minute for her mother's peace, and then she just cried. She didn't realize that she had been standing that long until JJ came up and helped her back to her seat. Up next was Annabelle, for a 12 year old girl her words were wise.

"_When I was little there were only two people that I would ever let touch my hair, my mother and my grandmother. Moving my head in reaction to the slightest direction from her hands became natural. There were many times that I realized that I had never known my grandmother's life story. I don't know the struggles she must have had. I do know that she was a strong, dignified woman. I do know she had no problem telling a person off when they overstepped their bounds. She was by no means a conventional grandmother. There are so many things that she won't get to be here for, she will never see me marry, or have children of my own, she will never she me graduate or become whatever it is I chose to be, and she never got to meet my little brother. Rest in Peace grandma I hope that you are watching over me and that I will make you proud."_ She cried as she laid her rose on the casket.

Emily and her family stayed to wait for the casket to be let down into the ground, and then they slowly made their way home. Emily knew that even though the world would continue to spin, her life would never be the same again.

I think that is where this story is going to end. I am going to start another one, but it will be about 3 or 4 years into the future.


End file.
